I Spy
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: What happens when Jane tags along for a stakeout and starts questioning Lisbon's control issues? Read and Find out! This is my first ever Mentalist story. COMPLETE!
1. Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. No matter how many times I wish upon that star in the sky, it never works out :(.**

**A/N: This just came to me in a thought about Teresa Lisbon being the type to want to be in control of every situation. I'm the same way honestly. I openly admit to being a control-freak. All grammar mistakes are my own. I usually don't make very many, but I have a bad habit of skipping words.**

The CBI's suspect hadn't been home in three days, officially managing to give them the slip. Lisbon wasn't very happy about it so when an anonymous tip came in saying that the suspect, John Grey, would be meeting someone at a park tonight she was pleased. They didn't know if the tip was real or a hoax and she almost thought about sending Rigsby and Cho to check it out but then decided she wanted this one for herself. Technically they couldn't arrest Mr. Grey, no evidence, but they could always ask him a few questions. This is how she and Jane ended up sitting in a parking lot across the street from the park at almost one in the morning. Lisbon wouldn't admit it out loud but being close to Jane always made her heart beat a little faster.

"Lisbon?" Letting out an overly exaggerated sigh she hit her head back against the seat.

"For the last time Jane, I will not play I Spy with you." A smug smile appeared on his face as he observed her. This was one of his favorite things to do. He could tell she wasn't really annoyed at him, but annoyed at having to be here so late. The caller hadn't given a time just lousy directions.

"I find it interesting that you assumed that's what I was going to ask. How do you know I was even going to ask a question?" Jane knew that she had a soft spot for him. That's how he managed to tag along tonight instead of Rigsby, Cho or Van Pelt.

"Because you've asked the same question five times every thirty minutes." She shifted further down in her seat trying to get comfortable. Chancing a glance in Jane's direction she's greeted by his intense blue eyes and blinding smile.

"I've only asked four times and I wasn't going to ask you to play I spy. Even though I stand by my earlier statement about it helping your observational skills. I was going to ask you a question though."

"Then what were you going to ask?" She thought the back and forth banter could be fun sometimes and others it was just tiring. Tonight was one of those fun times. Turning back to face the park she waits for his answer.

"Why do you feel the need to always be in control?" The question itself was a shock to her, but the fact that he was asking was a bigger one. Usually he would just tell her why he thinks she needs to be in control all the time. Lisbon contemplates her answer for a few seconds before realizing that it's a question she doesn't want to answer. Avoiding it would be best.

"Why are you asking? I mean you're the man who knows everything about everyone else's personal life."

"See that's not true, and you're deflecting. I have theories that are just usually always right. I think it's because up until a certain point in your life you always felt like you couldn't control anything. You felt helpless..." Jane watched as her as she kept staring forward. Her shoulders stiffened and her eyes clouded over. "You hated feeling like that and one day you swore that it wouldn't be like that anymore. One day you'd be in control."

"I'm not a control-freak. There are many times where I'm not in control of a situation, and I'm fine with it. In fact there are times I enjoy it." Truth was, he was right about everything. As usual Patrick Jane had hit the nail on the head, but Lisbon wasn't about to admit that kind of weakness to him.

"You could probably get more dates if you were less controlling." Jane knew that statement would get a rise out of her, which is exactly what he was trying to do in the first place.

"That is none of your business. I'm not controlling."

"Not in a creepy way, no. You have some control issues though and you know it. I can prove it." Never one to back down from a challenge Lisbon tossed him a bring-it-on look waiting to see what he was talking about. She watched him closely for a few minutes trying to see if she could figure it, but no such luck.

"How?"

"I bet you've never been blindfolded by a man." A blush crept up her neck heading straight for her cheeks. She hated blushing around him. He just made things worse with all the damn teasing he took way too much pleasure in..

"What does my sex life have to do with this?" An alarmed look crossed his face as his mouth dropped open. There was no way she just said what he thought she did. Was there? That's when he smirked at the blush tinting her cheeks. Oh yeah, she had said it.

"Whoa, that's not what I was talking about. I meant for a surprise date or something, but interesting that the first thing you thought of was sex. Leads me to believe that you like being in control in bed as well." He couldn't believe he was talking about this with her, but technically she started it. Well this part of the conversation anyway. He found it cute the way her face turned a brighter shade of red and her eyes twinkled in embarrassment.

"I am not talking about this with you Jane. It's completely inappropriate for work." In reality she just didn't want it slipping out that she thought of him as more than just a consultant for the CBI. More than just a friend. That's right Teresa Lisbon definitely had a thing for Patrick Jane. Talking about something so personal just wouldn't work out well for either of them.

"We're not _at_ work. Does that mean it's completely appropriate for another time?" She was starting to get annoyed with that oh-so cocky grin of his. All she wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

"We're working. No it doesn't mean it's appropriate for another time."

"See what I mean? You always want to be in control." He couldn't help but smile at this whole crazy conversation. Watching her shift awkwardly in her seat made him realize how uneasy it was making her. "Now you're uncomfortable."

"Damn right I'm uncomfortable. I'd prefer it if you didn't use your mentalist junk on me." Silence settled over them as they both turned back to watch the park. Jane couldn't help but think about how quickly the conversation had taken on an odd kind of sex appeal itself. He knew Lisbon was beautiful -- he'd have to blind not to see that but he didn't know if he was ready for something like that yet. He didn't realize that she was having thoughts along the same lines. Hers were a little more graphic which explained the pink still staining her cheeks. Now all she could think about was Patrick Jane blindfolding her and proceeding to do all kinds of things. She knew it was wrong to be thinking things like that when he was still so devoted to his wife, his family.

"Lisbon?"

"What Jane?" The annoyance in her voice was mostly just added in for extra effect. Truth be told she wasn't actually annoyed with him, more like just his tendencies to keep poking and prodding at things.

"Do you wanna play I Spy?" Just like that every annoyed fiber in her body disappeared. She could never stay mad at him. Not with those blue eyes and that lively smile. Laughter over took her body, and he joined in, loving to hear her laugh.

"Sure."

**Reviews would be great, but honestly I'm just grateful you're reading this. This will be M in a few chapters. **


	2. Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, or any of the characters. Although I would not mind one bit if Patrick Jane showed up at my door despite that fact that he is fictional.**

**A/N: I play I spy with my little girl all the time. She loves it, and she's only a little over a year old. Very smart for age. Anyway I just love good Jane/Lisbon moments. Their banter amuses me to no end. :) BIG Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I will eventually reply to all of you that have accounts. Promise. This is a continuation of the last chapter. All mistakes are still mine. Feel free to point them out kindly.**

"I spy....something green." After the first five minutes of the game, Lisbon was tired of playing. Sure it was a nice way to pass the time but Jane could guess exactly what she was spying on the first try. It always took her longer to figure it out.

"Jane we've been at this for thirty minutes." Despite the annoyance in her voice a small smile played at her lips. She would never admit to the butterflies that occupied her stomach whenever he was around. He could be frustrating, annoying, and half the time she had no idea what he was talking about but something about him would always draw her back for more. More of their playful banter, more of his smiles, just more of him.

"Aw come on, you at least have to try and guess. I already spied something." The twinkling eyes and bright smile that lit up his face always managed to make her give in. Sometimes even when she really didn't want to.

"You're a pain in my ass. You know that? Alright. A tree?" A laugh fell from his lips as he stared at her in disbelief.

"A tree? Really Lisbon. We're next to a park and you think I'd pick a tree? Come on, surely you know me better than that." It was true she did know him better than that but the only things she could see that were green were the trees and the grass.

"I don't see anything else that's green besides trees and grass. Give me a hint." She still couldn't believe she had agreed to play such a childish game with him, but he seemed to enjoy it and she felt like making him happy was better than upsetting him.

"This is I spy. You don't get hints." Jane couldn't help but stare at her tonight. She just looked so good, and although he felt guilty for feeling something for her, he couldn't make himself stop. Teresa Lisbon was a no nonsense, by the book woman and he loved corrupting her process just to see the cute look on her face when she argued or when she was angry.

"Please?" He was a little shocked by her. Never, in all the time they had worked together had she ever looked at him with the puppy dog face she was giving him now. Well it was close to one anyway. The big pleading eyes but instead of a pouty mouth she was smiling. It seemed that maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

"Beautiful green. Entrancing. Somewhere in this vehicle." His mind had been going down some dangerous paths involving her lately. Her bringing up her sex life earlier hadn't helped at all in fact now he found himself wondering what it'd be like to see her lose some of that precious control she was so fond of. He watched closely as her eyes searched the entire front and back seats with no luck.

"There's nothing green in here." She huffed in frustration and turned her gaze back to the park. This was getting to be ridiculous. The anonymous caller had only given them directions and said it'd be sometime after midnight. No specifics whatsoever which pissed her off, and now Jane was playing tricks on her. Before she could open her mouth to tell him not to mess with her head, his hand shot out in front of her and flipped the sun visor down.

"Look in the mirror. What do you see?" The smile never left his face as the look of confusion washed over her features.

"Myself. It's a mirror Jane. I'd be a little worried if I saw purple polka dotted elephants instead." Her sarcastic and witty remarks always made him want to tease her, just to see what else she could come up with. Biting his tongue he went with the serious route this time. He heard her breathing change as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Your eyes are a beautiful green. They're entrancing and they are in this vehicle." A shiver ran down her spine and she prayed he wouldn't notice. Part of her knew there was no way Jane would miss something like that but another part hoped for her sake that he did.

"I thought in I spy the other person is supposed to be able to see whatever it is that you spied." Lisbon needed to distract herself from what Jane had just said, and the voice in which he said it. Her mind had been playing enough fantasies with him in them lately. She didn't need anymore. Sometimes it was all she could do to stop herself from kissing him, like now. Sitting there with that smug pleased-with-himself smile. All she wanted to do was throw caution to the wind and make a move. The only thing stopping her was fear.

"Meh. So we bent the rules a little. Technically all you had to do was look in the rear view and you could have seen." She pushed the visor back up and rolled her eyes. An everyday occurrence when he was around.

"Just watch the park Jane."

"We've been here for three hours. He's not coming." A frustrated sigh fills the air as Lisbon tilts her head to the side and glares at him.

"How do you know?" After working with Patrick Jane for so long she should've realized that it was just punishment to herself to ask him questions like that.

"Because he was the anonymous caller. Think about it Lisbon. This is just a distraction for us while he's out doing something else." Jane loved watching her eyes. The way they would sparkle when she smiled or how they would darken when she was angry -- he loved it all. Just based on her demeanor, posture, and her eyes, he knew she was actually quite intrigued rather than frustrated.

"You don't know that. This is a stakeout, sometimes they take all night." Part of him liked the thought of being with her all night but another part of him wished it was under different circumstances. More romantic ones. The kind that involved a bed and no sleeping. He knew he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about her, but his mind kept betraying him. Making him feel guilty for wanting to start something with her.

"As pleasing as being stuck all night in a small space with a beautiful woman such as yourself sounds, I'll just take a nap." Laying the seat back into a more comfortable position, he didn't miss the red flush that appeared on her face before he closed his eyes. There was no way he was actually going to get any sleep, but he needed to pretend so he could think without having to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He liked her, genuinely liked her in the romantic sense of the word. After all she was intelligent, beautiful, could dish it out as well as she could take it, and mysterious. The list was really endless, but he was still in love with his wife. Would it be fair to bring Teresa into that? Was he even ready to?

"Have Fun." He heard her exhale rather loudly and smiled. She was bored. Well that's what she gets for not wanting to play I Spy anymore.

There was a good twenty minutes of relative silence. The only noise being her occasional sigh which was starting to drive him insane. Not that oh-my-God-you're-being-so-annoying insane, but that stop-it-or-I'm-gonna-tear-your-clothes-off insane. He was just about to tell her to stop but then her whispering voice flooded his ears.

"Jane?" He had always found it funny how people tend to whisper to wake someone up. Kids were the best at it. Well at least his daughter had been. He could remember all those Christmas mornings when she wanted to open her presents. She would tip toe up to his side of the bed and whisper 'daddy are you awake?' in a voice so soft that had he actually been asleep he would never have heard.

"Hm?" He turned to face her but kept his arm draped over his eyes.

"Why did you want to come with me tonight? This isn't usually you're thing. You like asking questions and prying into people's private lives not sitting and waiting." He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that question. Truth was he didn't really have an answer besides that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I decided to branch out. I've got a question: Why did you wake me up to ask that? Couldn't it have waited?" The silence was his answer until he finally moved his arm and opened one eye to see her sitting there with a pensive expression.

"It could have. I'm sorry just go back to sleep." He settled back against the seat again and closed his eye, but had no intention of falling asleep.

"I wasn't asleep. I was thinking about you actually." Heat flooded Lisbon's cheeks. He'd been thinking about her? In what sense? Probably just work related stuff, yeah that must have been it but for some reason her mouth just wouldn't let it be.

"What about me?" Her brain was screaming at her to just shut up, and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she would've listened. A sly smile lit up Jane's features as he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Well you see..." A shrill ringing noise interrupted him before he could finish. Maybe that was a sign. He watched closely as she fished her phone out of her pocket and brought it up to her ear. Even when answering the phone she looked stunning.

"Lisbon...Dammit! We'll be there as soon as possible." Just as quickly as she answered, she hung right back up. Except now she was pissed off.

"Let me guess. We're heading back because they picked up John Grey somewhere else. Am I right?" Pushing her buttons was just way too much fun for him, and it kept his mind off of throwing her in the backseat. Which would now be a bad idea since she was trying to drive through a parking lot before heading back through the small town. The whole drive would take about an hour.

"Owner of a bar called the cops because two of his customers got into it over a girl. One of them happened to be Mr. Grey. They're bringing him over to headquarters as we speak." It pissed her off that they had drove all the way out here to the tiny town with one convenience store just to be called back. It was apparently a hoax and Jane had been right all along. No real surprise there.

"I told you he wasn't coming." Lisbon chose to just ignore his remark and focus on the road in front of her. Her mind kept going back to how he admitted he was thinking about her. Something that she should probably just let slide as some stupid mind trick of his. She didn't have much time to think about before she felt the vehicle jerk fore-wards. "Teresa look out!" Grabbing on tighter to the wheel she tried to steady it as the car behind them accelerated and rammed her from the side making her swerve into the guard rail. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked over at Jane who looked just as scared. This wasn't a good place to be ran off the road. They were on a mile stretch of nothing but woods. An idea formed in her head but before she could act it out and slam on her breaks a sharp turn and one hard ram to the side got the best of them. She knew she had lost complete control over the car as soon as they headed off the road and down the embankment. Slamming the brakes now would cause them to roll. There was nothing she could do to stop it and without thinking she grabbed a hold of Jane's hand for dear life.

**a/n: I know it's kind of a cliffhanger ending there, but it was necessary. Hope ya liked it :) ~Rina**


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm still not owning any of it. :)**

**A/N: You guys are great with the reviews. I love them. I'm actually not used to this many. My other fic is in a smaller fandom so I'm lucky to get one review a chapter. I still love writing it though. I stick to stories until they are finished so you don't have to worry about me forgetting this one. :) Again all mistakes are my own. Oh if any of you like Bones fiction I suggest reading NellietheItalianOne's works. She is really good. The story Ultimate Healing is the BEST!!**

The feeling of something warm and wet trickling down her face was the first thing Teresa Lisbon noticed. The second was that her head was resting against the steering wheel. The deflated airbag being the only thing between her face and the hard surface -- probably the only reason she was still alive. At first confusion invaded her mind, but the events of what had happened returned rather quickly. Forcing her eyes to open she slowly sat back in the seat. It hurt to move but she needed to see if Jane was alive. The sight of him lying there with his head facing the window made it look like he was just sleeping. Raising her arm to shake his shoulder proved to be a lot more work than she had thought. Pain shot through her like a red hot poker burning into her body leaving no doubt in her mind that her right arm would be out of commission for awhile. A few tears managed to make their way down her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to cry out. Unbuckling the seat belt with her left hand she turned herself around and gently touched his arm.

"Jane?" He didn't move, not even a flinch. Her heart was racing in fear. She didn't want to be alone out here, but more importantly she didn't want to lose him. Shaking his arm with more force she tried again. Louder this time. "Jane?" Relief flooded her from head to toe when she heard him groan. Her eyes roamed over him checking for any serious looking injuries. Thankfully she didn't see any.

"Lisbon?" His voice was low, scratchy and pain filled, but she had never heard anything more beautiful.

"Oh thank God you're alive. Are you hurt?" Letting out another groan he turned his head to meet her worried face. Tear stains down both cheeks and blood seeping from a gash on her forehead, and she was asking him if he was hurt?

"I think I should be asking you that." Jane smiled weakly despite the circumstances and reached down to unbuckle himself.

"Just a cut. I'm fine." Noticing the close proximity between their bodies he couldn't help but wrap one arm around her waist and pull her to his chest. He'd blame it on the near death experience later, but for right now he just content knowing that she wasn't pulling away. He hugged her tighter just wanting to forget himself and was shocked when she let out a muffled groan against his neck.

"What's wrong?" She didn't want to tell him about her arm or he would just worry the whole time and right now they needed to focus on getting help. Rather reluctantly she pulled away and met his worried blue eyes. There was a bruise forming on his face, right below his left eye, but besides that she couldn't see any other sign of trauma. Granted it was still dark outside. He hadn't answered her when she ask if he was hurt, which she took as a sign that he probably was.

"Nothing." They both knew she answered too quickly in that defensive tone that really told you there was indeed something wrong, but he let it slide. For once, he decided to let it go until a more appropriate time. "I should call for help." In silent agreement they both opened their doors and climbed out, not knowing what to expect when they could finally see the damage that had been done. Jane surveyed the vehicle while Lisbon was trying to get service on her phone. The side view mirrors were gone, one tire was completely shot, the front end was beyond fixable and currently wrapped around a tree. Walking around to the driver's side he found the damage running along the back half.

"Lisbon?"

"Dammit. I can't get service. Try your phone." He took the cell out of his pocket and glanced down to see if he had any bars. No such luck. They were in a dead zone. She was staring at him with a hopeful expression that turned to disappointment when he shook his head. "Looks like we're walking."

"It's three in the morning and you're hurt." Jane knew there was something wrong with her arm. She'd been holding it close to her body since he regained consciousness but he couldn't very well be mad at her for hiding it when he was hiding his own injuries from her. His ribs were starting to ache and his head was pounding.

"I'm fine. Come on the road is back up this way." Fighting with her would be pointless in this situation. She was thinking that the sooner they got help the better which would be the case if either of them were suffering from an extensive injury they didn't know about. Internal bleeding for example. His legs were achy and stiff but he followed her nonetheless. As they headed through the wilderness her hand brushed against his sending a shock through his body. It brought back an interesting memory of her grabbing onto his hand when they were run off the road. Even in the dark he could see the flush in her cheeks.

"You grabbed my hand." Lisbon was taken aback by his seemingly out of nowhere statement.

"What?"

"Before we crashed." Maybe walking through the woods at night with Patrick Jane wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't remember." That was a lie, a terrible one. She knew she had reached for his hand as some type of comfort. It wasn't her fault she kept liking him more and more. It didn't help that he had held on to hers just as tightly.

"Yes you do." She cursed him in her mind for being such a damn good mentalist. Why did he have to be able to tell when she was lying? Quickening her pace she hoped to put a little distance between them but he matched her step for step. Getting close to him out in the middle of nowhere while her mind was fuzzy would not be a smart thing to do and yet all she wanted to do was just that.

"Why do you have to do that? Why can't you just leave it alone?" Jane had expected her to be angry, but she sounded more defeated than anything. That wasn't a good sign, especially since this was Lisbon. She was always the fighter. He counted on that.

"Why do you bother lying when you know I can tell?" He didn't want to be arguing about something so trivial. All he really wanted to do was pull her close and kiss away her every fear. Something had happened when he was unconscious. He'd seen his wife which was completely impossible but it happened and she'd told him that by loving someone else he wasn't loving her any less. You could always make more love when you needed it. He wouldn't say he loved Teresa Lisbon but there was definitely something there. Maybe it would turn to love.

"Touche." He could see what appeared to be the road ahead of them about a hundred feet. "Is it okay if I ask you something personal Jane?"

"Why are you asking if it's okay?" Moving a branch out of their way he let her go through the space first. It seemed like their car had managed to open up a pretty good sized path for them to follow.

"Because I like to get permission before I go digging into people's personal lives." The smile on her face gave away the fact that she was teasing. Flashing her his own smile he nodded his head and replied carefully.

"I'll answer if I can." She knew it was hard to get him to open up so just the fact that he said he would was a big deal for her. That meant she had his trust, something she was never really sure of.

"Did you play I spy with your daughter?" Silence settled over them as they continued they made their way up onto to the road. The smooth pavement would hopefully lead them to safety. After just a few steps Teresa started to feel a little awkward as the seconds turned to minutes and he still hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I just know usually kids play that game and you really seemed to enjoy...."

"It's okay. I gave you permission." He wanted to answer her. He wanted to finally open up to someone so taking in a steady breath he stopped walking and gently grabbed her uninjured arm bringing her to a halt. As soon as his blue eyes met her green ones a calm easiness settled over him. "It was her favorite game. You're the only other person I've played it with." He brought one hand up to her face as his eyes turned a darker shade.

"Jane..." She knew what was about to happen before he even started leaning forward. The hand that was caressing her cheek told her all she needed to know. As he got closer her heart rate increased dramatically, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed of their own accord. She could feel him rest his forehead against hers careful not to bump the cut there and then he softly whispered against her lips.

"Let me see your arm." At first she thought she had heard him wrong but he proceeded to pull back far enough to very cautiously lift her arm from it's place at her stomach. How he even knew there was something wrong with it in the first place was beyond her. He was still standing intoxicatingly close as he peeled the sleeve of her red sweater back to see the damage. A gasp fell from her own lips at the sight of the swollen angry purplish red limb. "I think it's broken." He ran his fingers over the swollen area softly, trying not to cause her any more pain.

"Ah! Don't touch it." She pulled her arm back and ducked her head shamefully. It wasn't everyday she let someone she work with almost kiss her.

Jane would've made fun of her childish behavior but the tears in her eyes made him think twice about it. Seeing her in pain was not something he could deal with very well.

"Teresa I know your arm has to be killing you. It's okay to show it." His eyes were warm and caring. Letting her know it really was okay, but she didn't want him to see her so weak. Willing herself to suck it up she turned away from him after one last lingering gaze.

"We should get moving." Just like that their moment was over, but at least now Jane knew she wouldn't knock him on his ass for trying to kiss her. Tucking that bit of information away for later he fell into step with her once again.

**a/n: Next chapter will be up soon. I'm trying to keep these updates pretty regular. :) ~Rina**


	4. Trick

**Disclaimer: Aw shoot you caught me not owning the Mentalist....again. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the little delay. I wasn't at home the last two days, I took my daughter to see her grandparents. :) She loves her Mimsy and Papa. Thank you for all the sweet reviews. All of you are so awesome! Originally the rating bump was supposed to be in the third chapter, but the story took on a life of its own so yeah. This one has some steamy moments but nothing too bad. Just bumped the rating so I won't have to do it later. :). Without further ado here is the new chapter.**

Entrancing was the word Patrick Jane had used. He'd told her that her eyes were entrancing, and then a few minutes ago he'd tried to kiss her. Lisbon didn't know what to think but her brain wouldn't let her just forget it. She wasn't sure if she should mark the event down as just a byproduct of the emotions running high from the accident or if he really wanted to kiss her. Somewhere in her mind she figured it was just a distraction so he could look at her injured arm. Everyone knew that Jane was the master of distraction. She did know one thing though, in those few seconds she had really really wanted him to. Even now just walking down the road with him, the urge to feel his hands and lips on her skin was still there. For some reason her mind wandered back to the conversation about losing control and she concluded that if it was with Jane then maybe she'd be up for it. He was right about her sexual relationships. She had remained in control at all times something that never happened when it came to the witty consultant.

"You're blushing." Even in the dark he just knew when her cheeks were turning pink. She didn't know how he always knew, but just assumed it was probably another one of his unexplained abilities.

"I am not." The defensiveness in her tone told him everything he already knew.

"Didn't we discuss this lying thing Lisbon?" Jane was openly staring at her as the light wind blew her hair back off of her face. The moon cast an eery glow across her skin that almost made it seem like they were in some cheap horror movie and about to become the next victims. It didn't take away from her beauty though, he was starting to think nothing could.

"Didn't we discuss this whole leaving it alone thing Jane?"

"Meh, we both know I'm no good at that. Care to share?" Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of pink as she ducked her head away from his intense gaze. She would never live it down if he knew she was having fantasies about him.

"Nope." The pain in her arm worsened when she tried to wrap both arms around herself to block the chill of the night air. Patrick was probably right, it was more than likely broken. The swelling was only getting worse and there was nothing she could do about it. A dull irritating throb was also making it's presence known in her hip -- more than likely from being jerked around inside of the car like a rag-doll.

"Interesting. Although I already know what's making you blush." Gritting her teeth she managed to breathe through the uncomfortable ache occupying her hip with each step she took. This was all she needed. It was bad enough just to be stuck out here, but to be injured made it worse. Jane would pick up on it immediately if he hadn't already. Damn him for being perceptive. Damn him for being handsome.

"Of course you do."

"Sexual thoughts. Probably involving a blindfold since I slipped that idea into your head earlier. Even though I meant it in a completely non-sexual way." Damn that stupid grin of his that always lit up his face when he was so proud of himself. The one he was giving her now, because he knew he had just nailed it.

"I've got a game we can play Jane." Every muscle in her body tensed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This was all starting to be too much. Frustration started to bubble in her chest as she thought about how he must be trying to trick her again. First by pretending that he was going to kiss her and now this? Was he ever serious? Anger was added to the cocktail of emotions as well as fear. Emotions she didn't know why she was feeling, but they appeared nonetheless.

"Yes?"

"The Quiet Game. First one to talk gets shot." Jane couldn't help but pull her closer, there was just something about the woman that made him want to be by her day and night. Plus it would help the pain in her hip that she was trying so hard to hide. Although he was a little mad at himself for chickening out of kissing her maybe it was for the best. After all he didn't want her to write it off as just something that happened because of the high emotions from the crash.

"I was never any good at that one, and I know you wouldn't shoot me." He felt her lean a little of her weight against his side and smiled. At least she wasn't pushing him away, but she remained tense which puzzled him. She also seemed hesitant to take each step which explained why they had slowed down to a slow stroll.

"Really? Why wouldn't I?" Lisbon didn't know why she wasn't pulling away from him. This was all getting to close for comfort. The frustration with him only grew the more they bantered back and forth. She was tired of him managing to turn her on with just a touch or a look and then pretend it never happened.

"You like me too much. Oh and you're right handed." As soon as the words had left his mouth her ears were ringing. He was just asking for a fight. Well if he wanted one then the arrogant stupid man could have one.

"I can shoot left handed." She was already in a pissy mood. Her arm wouldn't stop throbbing, her hip was starting to become a constant pain instead of just the dull ache and her head hurt. Exhaustion was starting to play a role too. Patrick Jane was playing with fire.

"Probably not as well."

"You want to test that theory?" Jane could hear the venom in her voice and decided it was only because she was hurting and tired. Understandable he was tired too, and achy all over. Stiff and achy the only real pain was in his ribs and his shoulder.

"Someone is a little grumpy."

"Damn right. Someone just tried to kill us in case you forgot. Sorry if that doesn't make me all smiles and rainbows." As soon as she turned full on to face him he caught the anger on her features and knew she was actually mad, not just grumpy. Dropping his arm from her waist he turned to meet her stance. Legs apart, shoulders back, head high, arms crossed as best as she could manage, oh yeah she was pissed.

"I have no doubt you're angry at that person, but you're directing this at me. Which leads me to believe that you're mad at me. Why is that?" Racking his brain he tried to remember if he'd done anything wrong in the last few hours. She seemed fine just ten minutes ago.

"Is it always twenty questions with you?"

"Do you always answer questions with a question?"

"Ugh! You are so...agh sometimes and I just want to...ugh." Lisbon knew she looked like a fool standing in the middle of the highway waving her arms around angrily. She was a little pissed to see that cocky smirk on his face as he watched her though. "And that stupid smile...that one, I just want to ugh."

"You are mad." Taking a step towards her in a silent dare he wasn't surprised at all when she done the same.

"I am not."

"Whatever you say." Another step invaded her space leaving barely any room between their bodies. Maybe an inch.

"Quit it!" Her eyes darkened, but not only with anger. Something else was mixed in, something he knew very well. The emotion was clear. The evidence right in front of him as her chest heaved from her little angry arguing. CBI Agent Teresa Lisbon was aroused all because of him.

"I didn't do anything." Bringing his hand up to gently touch the wound on her forehead was the straw that broke the camel's back. His touch was too soft, too caring, too much for her to handle.

"Jane! Dammit yes I'm mad. You can't just go around and toy with emotions all the time." Jerking away from him, she stumbled backwards and almost fell. She would have become acquainted with the pavement if the very man she was so frustrated with hadn't grabbed her waist to hold her steady.

"That's not what you really want to say. You really want to...."

"This is exactly what I mean. You twist everything around so it's never about you, it's always about the other person. You don't have to point out that I'm blushing or that you know why. The only reason you do is to just mess with me. You _distracted_ me earlier so I'd let you look at my arm and you're trying it again now. Probably just because you know my hip hurts." Jane was actually shocked that he hadn't picked up on her feelings. She had thought that their almost kiss was just a distraction? How did he not see that she felt that way? Now her demeanor made all the sense in the world. She was mad because her feelings for him were real and she had thought he was only toying with them.

"That's not true Teresa. I wouldn't do that to you. You're mad at me because I took away your control with that almost kiss and now you're scared. I care about you a lot. Trust me." Without giving her a chance to contradict Jane leaned forward silently. Searching her eyes to make sure she wasn't going to punch him, he let his lips descend on hers. It felt like a jolt of electricity hit him at the first touch. This was not how he pictured their first kiss. Standing in the middle of a highway while injured and pissed wasn't in the plans but it was perfect for them. He was hesitant until she finally started to move her lips against his in a slow and sweet rhythm making his head spin. It had been so long since he had actually enjoyed anything like this. Taking advantage of the soft sigh that escaped her throat, he let his tongue seek hers. She was warm and soft in his arms so demanding yet pliant, gentle yet rough.

Her mind was reeling. Patrick Jane was kissing her and she was letting him, hell she was the one who practically begged for it. Taking advantage of the moment her good arm wrapped around his neck as her fingers sought out his curls. A slight pressure built in her lower stomach when he expertly tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. She forgot about everything until he tried to get closer and accidentally brushed her arm. Breaking away from his hypnotic mouth a cry of pain ripped from her throat.

"Patrick..."

"I'm sorry. We really need to get help. You're running a fever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open to see the time. It was almost four and he still had no service. Pressing a soft kiss to Lisbon's cheek he could feel the heat against his lips. "Do you have service yet?" She fumbled with her phone for a few seconds before a frown came across her face.

"No, wait I have one bar. I'm calling Cho, then 911." Who knew they'd end up calling emergency services when they had left for their stakeout, but now they needed a hospital and he wasn't going to argue with her. It was surprising enough that she was apparently agreeing that they needed to see a doctor. Hell it was surprising that he was agreeing to it. They were both smiling as she dialed the familiar number only turning away from each other when a pair of bright headlights tore through the darkness surrounding them.

**a/n: Next up should be some steamy fluffy stuff. ;) **


	5. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I, Caterina, will never own the Mentalist or any of it's characters. No infringement intended :).**

**A/N: This is the good chapter guys. If it wasn't for the Mountain Dew and late night pizza I probably wouldn't have finished this one before tomorrow night. I'm really gonna need to walk off all the calories in the morning. Thank you, thank you for all the reviews ;). I love them. On to the story!!! It skips from scene to scene in this one but not in a scattered kind of way. You'll understand once you read.**

**Random Fact: I was listening to Take Me On the Floor by The Veronicas when I wrote this chapter.**

**WARNING! Rated M for a reason. (Don't like it, I'm sorry you don't have to read it)**

A rusty old red pickup made its way along the highway rather slowly as Lisbon talked with Cho. She informed him that they wouldn't be able to make it back because of their circumstances. It was a little hard for her to concentrate on the conversation when Jane kept tracing irrelevant patterns against her back but she managed well enough. After she hung up he kissed her again this time a sweet quick kiss that set his body on fire for more, but there were more important matters to tend to.

They both stepped off to the side of the road hoping that the truck wasn't the same one that caused the accident. Jane could see her tense as the pickup came to an eventual stop only a few feet away from them. There was a hitch in her breathing as the driver's side window slid down revealing an elderly man in a cowboy hat.

"You folks needin' a ride?" Lisbon really wasn't sure she wanted to ride in any vehicle at the moment let alone in one with a stranger, but Jane seemed to have other ideas.

"Depends. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"About ten miles North." She didn't even know which way was North until the man pointed in the direction he was heading, which happened to be the same direction they had been going.

"You think you can get us there rather quickly?"

"Well hop in. We'll find out." Fear bubbled up in her chest before she could stop it, but Jane seemed to trust this man. She had learned that his instincts, abilities, whatever you wanted to call them were usually right. He seemed to sense her feelings and squeezed her uninjured hand in assurance as they made their way around to the passenger side door.

"I'm not going to put us into a dangerous situation when we're already hurt Teresa. Plus you have a gun." She knew he was right. If all else failed she always had her gun that was still placed firmly in it's holster at her hip. The same hip that was causing her pain. Nodding to him in a silent surrender she hopped up into the truck after he did. There was no way she was sitting next to a stranger late at night in an old pick up. It just reeked of horror movie potential.

The ride was quicker than she thought and more pleasant than she figured it would be. The man played the radio the entire time singing along slightly off key much to Jane's amusement. He managed to get them there in under ten minutes by breaking some of the speed limits but this was kind of an emergency. When they arrived at the ER Lisbon asked the guy for his name and address so she could send him a thank you card or basket or something for helping them out. It didn't matter that she hadn't trusted him at first. He had saved them from wandering aimlessly in the night that made him okay in her book. Their rescuer's name was Rob Sultzer a jolly man despite the hard times who only wanted to make sure everybody was alright. They both waved at the back of his pick up truck as he drove away before heading through the hospital doors.

"Are we going to talk about what happened Teresa?" Lisbon was highly aware of his hand on her lower back, she could feel the heat radiating from his palm burning through her shirt. Suddenly the thought of what those hands would feel like without the barrier of cloth entered her brain. She was powerless to stop them, and honestly she didn't want to. The words he spoke would not have even registered if he hadn't of said her name. Too many steamy thoughts had taken over her mind.

"What's the sudden fascination with my first name?"

"Answering the question with a question thing again?"

"Damn it Patrick Jane! We were almost killed what is there to talk about?" Her sudden outburst caused a few heads to turn in their direction completely oblivious that this was a private moment. The flush in her face turned from a dusty rose to a bright red as he reached up to gently caress her cheek.

"We kissed." The emotion she could see behind his eyes frightened her. Patrick Jane was usually the best at hiding his feelings from the world behind a charming smile and witty remarks but this time he wasn't even trying.

"Can we please not do this here?" Jane saw fear staring him in the face in the form of two pretty green eyes. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid talking about it, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't bother him. "Later, I promise."

"Later." His voice was hushed but firm letting her know that he would bring it up again and that when he did she wouldn't be able to get out of talking. As much as she wanted him there was a part of her that was apprehensive. Maybe she was supposed to be. Taking a few steps away from him she made her way up to the desk leaving him to stand alone. For once he didn't follow much to her relief. She wanted some time to think about what she'd say the next time he brought up that mind blowing kiss.

**xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the nurse had seen Lisbon walk up with blood on her face from the wound on her forehead they had rushed her back. Head injuries could be tricky and they weren't taking any chances. She barely got the chance to tell them that Jane needed attention too before they had her in her own space prepping her for stitches. Hospitals always pissed her off, usually it was just the fact of being there but occasionally it was a nurse or doctor that done it. Her head was pounding making it hard to pay attention to feel the needle poking through her skin or the tug of the thread being pulled. It seemed whenever her head managed to ease up her arm would worsen.

"Can you tell me your name ma'am?" A short plump woman with red hair and freckles stood in front of her asking the questions. She seemed nice enough so far.

"Teresa Lisbon." The woman asked all the routine questions including age and birth date. Some things about medical history were also brought up but honestly Lisbon didn't even remember answering half of them. Her mind was on Patrick Jane. Wondering if he was being asked the same things or if he was being stubborn and giving them a hard time. She guessed it was probably the latter. Suddenly a man in a white coat was in front of her jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Did you hear me Teresa?"

"Um, no sorry."

"I'm Dr. Halo. Yeah I know it's an odd name. What happened?"

"I'm a CBI Agent. We were on the way back from a stakeout when someone ran us off the road about ten miles south of here." Holding back the tears that threatened to fall when the doctor touched her arm she quietly continued. "We had to walk a ways before someone stopped to help."

"You're radius appears to be broken. We'll get x-rays to confirm. I'd also like to do a CT scan and make sure that bump to your head didn't do any harm."

"Bump? Feels more like someone bashed my head in." There was no humor in her tone, she was too tired to even try but Dr. Halo chuckled anyway.

"I'll get you something for that don't worry." Despite how much pain she was truly in she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she'd shared with Jane. The blonde haired man who managed to always get on nerves just because he wanted to. It was a helluva kiss, his lips and hands were like fire against her skin just the memory of it was making her all hot and bothered again.

"Will I have to stay the night?"

"At this point no. If there's any internal damage that's a different story. I'll have the nurse bring you a gown to change into for the scans."

"Uh the man that was with me, Patrick Jane can you tell me anything?"

"Officially only if you're family, unofficially considering you were with him then I can tell you that from what I hear he's being a pain in the nurse's ass and seems more concerned for your well being than his own. He's fine, just a slight concussion and some sore spots. Nothing serious." He offered her a small smile that she just couldn't force herself to return as he headed left. A few minutes passed in eery hospital silence before the redheaded nurse came back carrying what appeared to be a hospital gown. The nurse didn't say anything this time just handed it to her and headed back to wherever she had been before.

Lisbon tried to pull her shirt over her head and quickly realized that was a bad idea as a sharp stab of pain shot through her arm. Slowly she tried it again using a different tactic this time. Grabbing the sleeve with her opposite hand she pulled hoping not to move her arm around too much. When a hand came from behind her and gently helped her get out of the sleeve she about jumped out of her skin. It took her a minute to notice that the hand belonged to Jane. Without even turning around she knew he had that worried look on his face. The one where his smile was gone leaving his mouth set in a firm line while his eyes were soft.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." She didn't need his help getting her shirt the rest of the way off but his hands pushed hers away and lifted the hem bringing it over her head in one swift tug. His knuckles brushed against her stomach causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. They'd never been this touchy before and it was definitely a bit of a shock to her to her body.

"Aren't you supposed to be..."

"Meh...they let me go. I'm perfectly fine." At that moment he was anything but fine. Teresa Lisbon was standing in front of him shirtless, sure she was facing the opposite direction but she could turn around any second and it was already hard enough to hide his arousal. The pale blue bra just begged to be undone and her skin was inviting, tempting and right within reach. One hand rested on her shoulder as the other brushed her hair over to the side.

"You tricked them didn't you."

"I might've mentioned that I'd be right back." He felt her breathing change and her pulse quicken as he leaned in to place soft kisses to the side of her neck.

"Jane...go. I have to change into this and then they're doing scans, x-rays and I don't know what else."

"I want to go with you." Something made her turn around to face him and it was his pulse that quickened. The bra was lace, practically see through and pretty low cut leaving an ample amount of cleavage uncovered. He knew he was staring, he knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. Why did she have to be so unbelievably beautiful? Why did her body have to be so petite and sexy? When she placed one arm over her chest his eyes shot back up to her face. Surprisingly she wasn't blushing this time, instead an amused smile played at her lips and her eyes sparkled with lust.

"I'm almost positive you're not even supposed to be in here. What makes you think they're going to let you come with me?" His answer was just that arrogant smile of his and those twinkling eyes. "No Jane."

"Please?"

"Will you please leave so I can finish changing?"

"I could help."

"Leave." Her tone was playful and she was smiling which he took as a good sign. His lips found her cheek before he finally did as she told him and walked out, despite wanting so badly to stay.

As soon as she knew he was gone Lisbon let out a ragged breath while unfastening her bra. Did she wish it was Jane undressing her? Definitely, but was that a good thing or not? Feelings would complicate everything wouldn't they? Then it hit her as she slide the gown on, the feelings were already there. They had already been complicating things so how would this be any different? What exactly were Patrick's feelings anyway? Pushing all the questions to the back of her mind she got back to the task at hand -- making sure she didn't have to spend the night in this awful place.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They'd been at the hospital for hours waiting for someone to pick them up. Neither needed to stay overnight thankfully. Lisbon had a broken radius, four stitches in her forehead, and a slight fever that the doctors were a little concerned about but let her leave anyway with strict orders to come back if it spiked. The rest of her pains were just from bumps and bruises much like Jane's. Van Pelt was the one who showed up worried sick to take them home. After making a fuss over the bruise on Jane's face and the stitches in Lisbon's head the red head finally calmed down enough to ask who wanted to go home first.

"Take us to Lisbon's." She had tossed the consultant a knowing look in the rear view after she saw her boss's face redden. It was obvious what was going on, she wasn't dumb and they weren't exactly the best at hiding it. The rest of the drive was silent but Lisbon kept letting her eyes find Jane's in the mirror for lingering gazes. Lisbon knew that once they got to her place they'd have that talk that had been put off.

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon casting a pretty orange glow over them as they climbed out of Grace's car and made their way inside. For once Patrick Jane was completely silent. He didn't know what to say and neither did Lisbon. So there they stood, in the middle of her living room staring at each other. His eyes made their way to the cast on her arm for a fleeting second then returned to her face. Her lips to be exact.

"That kiss, Teresa...I wanna do it again."

"Me too." That was all the encouragement he needed. In a flurry of movement he had her in his arms and his lips pressed firmly to hers. The tension that had been between them since the first kiss exploded with a heat that threatened to consume them. His lips moved against hers more forcefully than last time proving that he was in charge -- something she wasn't used to. The control she had was slipping away and for the first time in a long while she let it. It didn't matter that there might be consequences tomorrow or that this might not work out for them. All that mattered in this moment was the feel of him pressed against her, his lips and teeth teasing her mouth with gentle nips, and his hands wandering over her back.

She moaned softly against his hungry mouth letting him slip his tongue through her parted lips to tangle with her own. One of his hands found it's way to her hip pulling her closer while the other tangled in her dark locks. Just when she was getting used to the fast pace he slowed it down to a gentle loving caress. The sudden change sent her mind reeling. When he slowly untangled his lips from hers, she opened her eyes to meet his.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Her brain was fuzzy from the pain medication and his mind boggling kiss. Was he really stopping to ask that?

"No..." The voice that left her mouth sounded foreign to her own ears. It was hoarse with desire making her clear her throat and try again. "You didn't hurt me."

"Good."

"Patrick, we don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable..." Just like in the hospital he helped her slide her arm out of the sleeve of her sweater, which was easier now thanks to the cast.

"Hush woman." The feel of his fingers caressing the flesh on her stomach made every protest, every excuse why they shouldn't do this die on her tongue. Before she even knew what was happening her shirt hit the floor with a soft thud. A shiver ran through her body at his voice husky with arousal. "We're doing this because we both want to, we both deserve this Teresa."

"I swear you only call me that to make me blush." An impish grin took over his face as she grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"You're beautiful when you blush." His heart was pounding inside of his chest. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was finally going to make love to Teresa Lisbon, the woman who's been occupying his dreams lately. The first woman he's had strong feelings for since his wife. On a normal given day he would have taken the time to look around her room to get a feel of everything, but today he was too busy being pulled to the bed by a shirtless Lisbon.

Her delicate fingers were shaking as she started on the buttons of his vest. She had never imagined that the stakeout would end with them injured and about to take their relationship to a level that could potentially ruin everything. This wasn't planned, at least not on her part and she was pretty sure that Jane didn't intend for it to happen either. Finally getting the last button undone she pushed the material back off of his shoulders satisfied with her work. Her eyes never left his as he shed his own shirt before unbuttoning her jeans with one swift flick of his wrist. His touch felt like fire against her skin as he pushed the jeans down her legs letting his fingers skim along behind the piece of clothing.

Literally biting back the groan that threatened to escape she stepped out of the pants and let herself fall back onto the bed as his eyes roamed over her near naked form. Her own gaze traveled from his bruised face to his bruised chest and down to the bulge in his pants before she was aching for him to touch her.

"Are you going to join me or just stand there?"

"I kind of like the view from here." The heat pooling between her thighs was starting to drive her crazy. She needed him and she needed him now. Waiting was never her strong point in any situation and definitely not in the one that involved no clothes. Taking matters into her own hands she sat up and unfastened her bra slipping it down her arms to fling it at him. A pleased smile took over her features when he unbuckled his slacks and let them drop then slowly crawled over her body until they were face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. With every ragged breath she took her breasts brushed against his bare skin sending tingling sensations straight down to her toes.

"I need you Patrick." It was the raw honesty in her voice that got to him, that made him move.

Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers brushed against one of her overly sensitive breasts causing the rosy nipple to harden under his palm. Every nerve ending in her body was heightened. She could feel every bit of his skin pressing warmly against her, but it was those eyes that got to her. They were darkened and shining with arousal, all for her. Patrick Jane, was almost naked on top of her. She couldn't believe it.

"See it's not so hard to let go of the control." There was no way he actually believed that he had all of the control was there? Apparently so, she could see it in his expression. Letting her hand trail down his chest she didn't bother stopping at the waistband to his boxers. His eyes slid shut as a groan fell from his lips when her fingers found their hardened destination.

"I don't know. You tell me." Grabbing her arm he removed her hand from it's current location and pressed a sweet, warm kiss to her lips.

"Next time. Right now I just want to make love to you." His hand found the scrap of cloth covering the last bit of her flesh and carefully peeled them off leaving her exposed. Rocking back on his knees he studied her, taking every inch of her in. There was no denying she was gorgeous in clothes, but out of them was a whole new definition of the word. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight that poured through the curtains and even though there were bruises across her shoulder and hip he'd never seen her look so radiant. His fingers itched to touch the warm soft flesh and who was he to deny himself the pleasure? He started at her thigh, tracing patterns along the inside loving the way she'd gasp and pull him closer with her clutching hands.

It didn't matter that they were completely exhausted or that the day was just beginning, for them this was the end to a long event full night and neither could think of anything more important to do. So she let her hands fine his boxers again but this time with different intent in mind. Capturing his lips for a heated kiss she pushed the fabric down letting him kick it off to join the rest of their clothes in the floor. The slow burning heat that had started with that first kiss hours ago was now boiling over with emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Jane...please." His lips were soft against her own, sliding together in a perfect rhythm that only stopped when one needed air.

"Shhhh." Her body was screaming for some kind of release and his teasing hands weren't helping at all. The patterns he was tracing on her thigh somehow made it up a little higher making her squirm against him. His lips made their way down her throat stopping to gently nip at her pulse point then continued down to her breast. The noises coming from her mouth were driving him crazy. If he would've known what sounds could come out of her tiny body there was no way he would have waited this long. A soft nip to the tender flesh caused her to yelp his name. "Teresa..." His hand slid between her legs teasing her, testing her to make sure she was ready for what he was about to do. Raising back up to meet her half lidded eyes he moved his hands to her hips. No one said anything, words would ruin this moment and their eyes were saying it all. So were their bodies. Her skin was flushed, lips swollen, hair mussed from the tossing of her head from side to side and this was only the beginning. As slowly and gently as possible he slid into her with a sigh.

He didn't move and neither did she, both of them were too busy reveling in the feeling. She was warm, wet and tight around him making him forget the world and everything in it. This moment was his and he wasn't going to rush it. Seconds ticked by and finally he leaned down to meet her lips and when he slipped his tongue in her warm inviting mouth, only then did he move. Slow and easy hoping not to hurt her in any way. His left hand caressed the hip that had been hurting her earlier -- in hopes to help soothe away some of the discomfort. Little did he know that right now she could care less about her hip, or any pain she'd been feeling for that matter.

As she moved her hips in time with his a low moan escaped her lungs. This was something she'd only dreamed about and even then she had hated that he could get to her. Now she couldn't get enough of him. She wanted him to go faster, but was enjoying the pace he set too much to tell him. The burning in her belly grew stronger with each gentle thrust. Hitching one leg up over his hip made them both groan in approval at the new position. Her hands found their way into his curls as she pulled her lips away from his to nuzzle her face in his shoulder. The emotions coursing through her were only heightening her arousal, almost to the point of shattering but she couldn't. Not just yet. To feel him moving in and out of her, to feel his hands caressing her body, to feel his lips sucking gently at her neck, it was all too much for her senses to handle. A sharp wave of pleasure rippled through her making him hiss at the way she tightened around him. As their sweat slicked bodies moved as one she nipped at his earlobe hoping to get a reaction.

"Ah...babe." She caught the endearment but let it slide as another wave shocked her system. She knew she was close and closed her eyes tightly waiting for her orgasm to rip through her. She couldn't stop the whimper that filled the air when he pulled all the way out and then gently but swiftly thrust back in again. His lips found her jaw, her cheek, her neck, the corner of her mouth. It seemed that everyplace he could think of to kiss, he visited. Her soft moans grew louder mixing with his sighs as pleasure took over her body. It tore through her making her forget everything except the two of them. Her muscles tensed, contracting around him as she whispered his name breathlessly into his ear. Her body went rigid in his arms shuddering as she moaned against his neck. Her movements stilled, her eyes flew open, and her blunt nails dug into his back causing no real pain but pleasurable pressure.

He pulled back far enough to watch her lose control without having to stop the motion of his hips. He held onto her tightly as she went limp underneath him, physically drained but he never ceased rocking into her.

"Let go Jane. For me, please let go Patrick." He could've kept going if she hadn't of said that sentence in such a pleading tone. He wanted to make her lose all control again but as soon as she had uttered those words so huskily against his mouth he exploded. She swallowed his cries of pleasure with her lips as his thrusts came to a slow steady stop. Her aching body throbbed in protest when he rolled off to the side and pulled her with him.

Seconds turned into minutes and the only sound was that of their breathing until he pulled the sheets up around them and pressed a kiss to the bandage over her stitches.

"You okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I'm wonderful." Snuggling deeper into his embrace she carefully rested her arm over his chest.

"You have a broken radius and...."

"I didn't mean it like that." The smile was back on his face, but she didn't see it since her eyes were currently closed and pressed into his neck.

"I know. This wasn't a one nighter for me."

"It's morning. Don't worry that thought never crossed my mind." He didn't know exactly what to say to that so he kept his mouth shut and listened intently for a while as her breathing became more steady and deeper. His hands moved through her hair without him even noticing until he looked down to see her sleeping form.

"Sweet Dreams Teresa." As the streets below buzzed with the life of a new day Patrick Jane closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Yesterday had been fun, last night had been interesting, and this morning had been perfect. Unfortunately today would have to wait a little bit since sleep deprivation won the battle but he knew that waking up next to her would make it just as perfect as falling asleep with her.

**a/n: Okay so I hope this was worth the wait. I had a sick little girl to tend to and didn't exactly get very much time to write. Let me know if this was good or just plain sucky. Personally I liked it. ~Rina**


	6. Feel

**Disclaimer: I do an awesome job of NOT owning the Mentalist. Why ruin it? No infringement intended.**

**A/N: I'm going to start a new Mentalist story soon. I hope all of you will read it. It's basically going to be about what if Lisbon and Jane had a friends with benefits relationship since the first episode and when it escalates to more. I've got the chapters all planned out. Now back to this story. Yes obviously it's very Jane/Lisbon centric...seeing as how I tend to only write them, I'm just obsessed. :)**

**Grammar mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point them out kindly and I'll fix them.)**

Jane opened his eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the light coming through the crack in the curtain. A warm weight on his chest brought back the events of last night -- rather this morning he supposed -- as he looked down to see one Teresa Lisbon curled into his side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and even, letting him know she was still sleeping. He'd never been one to sleep for more than a few hours at a time and then it was always with the help of drugs. He could honestly say that this morning he hadn't needed the sleeping pills and judging by the clock he had managed to sleep about six hours. It wasn't that big of a surprise after the tiring activities they had participated in, not just the sex. Although that was probably his favorite part. Just thinking about it was making him long for a repeat performance. Too bad his partner wasn't awake.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up, the cast peeking out from under the covers kept reminding him how much pain she had been in and how exhausted she was. Yet that didn't lessen his need for her one bit. If anything it only made it worse. Brushing the hair back away from her face he let his fingers run through it lazily. He knew it was after noon, but he had no plans of moving today. Neither did Lisbon if he had any say so in it. He couldn't believe they had finally taken that step to become more than just friends. To be honest he'd been thinking about it for a long time but something always got in the way and now he was glad they hadn't rushed it. Just remembering the events from this morning managed to turn him on. The way she felt in arms, tasted on his tongue, and moved in rhythm with his body. Everything about her was intoxicatingly sweet.

When she took in a deep breath and buried her face further into his chest, he knew she was waking up. The low grumble she let out was the next big sign.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Another groan fell from her lips and he had to hold his breath when he felt her mouth pucker against his neck. "I've always been fond of that song."

"It's too early Jane." Carefully rolling her onto her back, he smiled down at the shocked look on her beautiful face. Those eyes staring up at him, making him feel lost in a sea of green emotions.

"It's afternoon my dear."

"Shut up." He didn't have a chance to say anything else for her lips stopped all coherent thought and speaking abilities. The way she pulled at his shoulders bringing him closer only made him deepen their kiss. Parting her lips with his tongue he let his hands travel over her bare skin extracting a moan from the lovely woman. The emotions she brought out in him were ones he hadn't felt or allowed himself to feel since his family was murdered. Yet this small guarded woman broke past every wall he had built, and he had done the same to her.

"Stop thinking Lisbon." It was a whispered command against the softness of her mouth, but he knew she heard him loud and clear.

"Who said I was thinking?" Pulling away only far enough to see her eyes he flashed her a smile and lightly tickled her side with his hand. She squirmed against him revealing something he had suspected from the moment he met her. Teresa Lisbon was ticklish.

"I can hear the wheels turning. Don't worry so much about me." He could tell just by the hesitance in her kiss, that she was starting to think about his past. This wasn't something he wanted her to be contemplating.

"I just..I would understand if this wasn't okay. I know you still love..."

"My family would want me to find happiness instead of being so angry. I'm still angry, but you make it better." The light flush in her cheeks grew darker as he leaned back in for another kiss. This one short and sweet promising more to come.

"Patrick..."

"I think that's enough serious talk. How about another round of I spy?" Rolling to the side he pulled her against his chest loving the way she curled into him immediately.

"Okay but I start. I spy something blue."

"My eyes." It still amazed him that she was always so predictable. Honestly it was just like her to pick something so unoriginal and obvious.

"Nope. I'm not even looking at your face." Technically true, she was staring at the expanse of his chest but that didn't mean she wasn't talking about his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." Looking down at her in disbelief he caught the way she could barely hold back a smile, and the sparkle in her eyes. How she managed to fool suspects was beyond him. The woman was so easy to read. It was obvious when she wasn't telling the truth.

"Yes it is. You're lying."

"I am not. You can't see your eyes so why would I pick them?" Jane almost lost all train of thought when her hands slipped down his stomach. She was trying to distract him, and it was working. Damn his own body for responding to her gentle wandering fingers.

"Because I did that to you in the car. Don't try to distract me."

"Is it working?" He let out a sigh when her hand finally connected with a very sensitive part of his anatomy. A part that was responding more and more to her touch. "I'd say so." The little minx knew damn well it was working by the soft moan that escaped his mouth and continued softly caressing his now very prominent erection. It didn't help that he'd been wanting a repeat of this morning since he had woke up next to her.

"I'm right aren't I?" Grabbing her hands he rolled her and pinned them above her head before leaning down to place soft kisses against her neck. He smiled against the tender flesh as she struggled to free her arms.

"What's the point in us playing if you always get it right the first time?" The frustration in her voice did nothing to calm his need. If anything it only made it worse. She really shouldn't be allowed to sound so out of breath unless she just wanted him to jump her any time that sound came out of her mouth.

"I'm right."

"Shut up. Why are we even playing a game when we're in a nice comfortable bed, mid afternoon with no where to be, and naked?" She slowly slid her thigh along his and 'accidentally' brushed against the hard firmness of his arousal. He hissed at the contact but smiled down at her despite the uncomfortable ache building in his loins.

"I do believe you're hinting at something Teresa." Letting go of her hands he let his own find the her hip and the inside of her thigh. The soft warm skin felt like velvet under his fingertips, ever so slowly he let them travel closer and closer to the one place she wanted him the most.

"I do believe you're right. You gonna do something about it?" His lips made their way down to her breasts, teasingly sucking one nipple between his teeth. She moaned beneath him, and fisted her hands in his curls silently begging him not to stop.

"Absolutely."

**a/n: Just some fluff. It's a short filler chapter so I figured I could at least fill it with fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise we will find out who ran them off the road and why. ~ Rina.**


	7. Relax

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I don't own anything. All I own is my imagination and sometimes even that is questionable. :)**

**A/N: New chapter YAY! Who's with me for a yay? Anyways sadly only one more chapter after this one guys. I know it's upsetting. I loved writing this but I have many many more ideas for this pairing so I had to end it sometime. Hope you enjoy this one :).**

Lisbon played hell trying to get Jane out of bed to make an appearance at work. It was after three but Cho had called saying they found the vehicle that had run them off the road and she wanted to know who it belonged to. The stubborn consultant did not want to give up the lazing around all day holding her tight, that he had planned. It took five tries and three threats of bodily harm to get him up. Even then she was positive the only reason he moved was because she mentioned that she was hungry and didn't have any food in the apartment. He was too protective to not let her eat especially while on pain meds.

"Jane...stop. We're in an elevator." As soon as they had arrived his arm made its way around her waist and once in the elevator apparently all bets were off. His hands had found her hips and pushed her up against the wall as his mouth found the sensitive skin of her neck. Soft nips trailed up to her ear where he pressed a soft kiss before his voice filled the air in a hushed whisper.

"You don't want me to stop." It was true judging by the way her good arm gripped at his shoulders pulling him closer instead of pushing him away like she should have. He smiled at the soft moan that escaped her parted lips.

"We're at work and the doors could open any second." Jane ignored her explanation and went straight for sucking gently at her pulse point. He knew it drove her nuts. His reward was the way her breath hitched in her throat and how one of her hands made it up the back of his neck to tangle in his curls. There was no way he'd ever be able to get enough of her. Before he could get too carried away he let go of her and stood against the opposite wall.

"Alright, you know I've been thinking..." If he would've kept it up they wouldn't have been leaving the elevator, the emergency stop button would have been used.

"Oh God, that sentence never ends well with you." Lisbon ran her hands over her shirt straightening out the wrinkles, and rolled her eyes at his childish grin.

"We should break in my couch." He couldn't help but laugh at the way her mouth dropped open at his suggestion. The way she closed it only to open it again made her resemble a fish. A very cute fish.

"No!"

"Why not?" The doors opened and she fled the small space like there was a fire inside, with him hot on her heels.

"It's here and well, I mean this is work and..." Jane loved seeing her so flustered, it only served to turn him on and the sexy way her cheeks turned bright red. Resting his hand on her lower back he leaned in towards her ear.

"You're rambling and your face is about the shade of a tomato. I'd say you've thought about it before."

"Shut up. We're at work." Shoving him away with one arm she couldn't stop the smile that took over her features. Patrick Jane would be the death of her. His cute puppy dog face and bright cocky smile could probably weasel him out of murder charges.

"Come on, it would be romantic."

"What? Jane no. How is _that _romantic? You know what, don't answer that. Afternoon Cho." The agent looked up from his stack of paperwork only to see Jane's smiling face and Lisbon's flushed cheeks then went right back to his work.

"Boss, what are you doing here today?"

"I want to know who did this to me." She raised her arm letting everyone see the cast that Jane had signed. She wasn't going to let him but you know how it goes. He had practically pinned her to the bed with a green sharpie in his hand. Eventually she just gave in so he'd leave her alone about it.

Grace smiled as soon as she saw the two of them and grabbed a red marker gesturing shyly to the white cast. Lisbon just outstretched her arm, letting her know that it was okay. Jane had already written his name the words 'I spy'. Rigsby was next in line with his trusty blue sharpie and Cho just sat back waiting with his black one in hand. Jane shared a smile with the dark haired beauty as everyone had their fun.

"So we have a woman in interrogation. Her car matched the color of the one that ran you off the road and get this she's John Grey's sister. Her SUV was pretty smashed up and she admitted to everything." Rigsby seemed proud of himself for relaying the information while Cho signed his name on Lisbon's arm.

"What was her reason?" Taking a step away from the chaos, Jane found his couch and proceeded to lie down on it while thinking about how to get Teresa to agree to his little proposition from earlier.

"Claimed her brother was innocent and we were just out to get him." It occurred to Jane just as Cho put the lid back on his marker, how much they were all more like a family rather than just a team. Every one of them cared about Lisbon and apparently him too.

"So we have them both in custody?"

"Yes." Lisbon was very proud of her team but knew the only reason everything had went so smoothly was because a certain trouble making consultant had been with her the whole time.

"See Teresa, we weren't even needed here. We could have stayed..."

"Jane! If you want to live you'll shut up." Grace smiled knowingly while Cho pretended not to notice anything and Rigsby, well he was oblivious to anything but the pretty red head next to him.

Smiling brightly he kept his eyes closed and knew that later tonight after everyone left he would get her on his couch and they would definitely be doing something memorable. This was the place he spent most of his time while they were at work and he wanted it to hold good, well amazing memories of the two of them. Was it wrong of him to want to carry out one of the fantasies he had been having about her for months? His answer came only minutes later when she started towards her office stopping briefly to nudge his arm.

"I'll think about the couch okay?" She worded it innocently enough that nobody else would know what she was talking about but he knew.

**Next up: Does he persuade her to break in the couch or does she take him by surprise and act out one of her own fantasies? It's also the last chapter. :( ~Rina**


	8. Love

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Despite my amazing abilities -- yes I have abilities -- I still don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters.:)**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, but it's a long one so hopefully that makes up for it. I'm sad to see this story end but it had a good run yes? Well I thought it did. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you for it! Now enough of me blabbering away...on to the reading. M rated for a reason folks not alot of sex though . ENJOY.**

**Read on to find out who gets what they want, or do they both get a little something? Oh and just a heads up, I don't know if they actually have security guards for the CBI building at night but you'd think they would so yeah just go with it. For the sake of this story we're saying they do. I figure they have someone in a room watching moniters or something but again just for this story we're ignoring that.**

Jane pretended to be asleep while the rest of the team, minus Lisbon, headed home. They had no idea that the man lying on the couch had been waiting for this moment for over four hours now. Lisbon had promised to think about having sex with him on the couch, his couch. He knew that meant yes, there was no way she could turn him down. He could seduce her easily if he had to, although it'd be much easier if she just agreed. He knew she'd use the excuse that there were other people working on this floor which is why he counted every single one of them as they left. All of them were gone, it was late and she wouldn't have any more excuses. Excitement was coursing through his veins at just the thought of making love to her on the one piece of office furniture he used.

"Jane..." Lisbon's whispering voice interrupted his fantasy, opening one eye he looked over towards her office door, where she stood peeking her head around it. "Come here."

"You come over here and why are you whispering?" It was odd the way she was standing with the door protecting her body, his smile grew when he realized why. People do that when they're naked or indecent. Well, well, seems like she wasn't as opposed to office romp sessions as she claimed.

"Just get in here!" Lisbon hissed at him while stomping her foot in a childlike manner, although he couldn't see her foot since it was hidden behind a glass door with blinds. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do something like this. Yeah she'd fantasized about having sex at work, who hadn't, but still.

"Stop hiding behind the door in your underwear and join me." She gaped at him, wondering how he knew that she was only in her bra and panties. The only thing showing was her head, and her cast, was she that predictable? It was supposed to take him by surprise so he'd forget all about the couch and consider her desk instead or even her couch.

"Jane!" She knew she was on the verge of begging and she wasn't proud of that but it was all his fault.

"Oh alright already." Grumbling the entire time he got up off the couch and walked towards her with an irritated look on his face. Was he really mad at her? She could never tell, the man hid his true emotions well and wore a mask at all times instead. He could pull off angry when he was actually happy, happy when he was sad, he'd make a hell of an actor. She backed up into the middle of her office as he came through the door pushing it wide open and not bothering to close it.

"How'd you know I was only in my underwear?" She knew by the way his eyes roamed her body that he liked the set she chose. When she had gotten dressed earlier she hadn't let him see, hoping to surprise him once they got back to her place but this worked too.

"You were hiding your body." Why did she fall for the most observative man on the planet? Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her green lace covered chest.

"I could have been naked or just standing that way for no reason."

"No, you're too afraid someone would catch you naked. If they caught you wearing only your underwear then you could explain it away using an excuse like, you were changing into clean clothes in the privacy of your own office. By the way you look amazing." Reaching out to playfully smack him in the shoulder she stepped closer, inhaling his scent. Jane always smelled so good, but no one ever commented on it. Maybe it was only her that noticed.

"I'm going to ignore everything you just said except that I look amazing." Stretching up on her tip toes she pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss before pulling him by the front of his vest over to her desk. Leaning against the hard surface she pushed her stuff into the chair and smirked at him slyly.

"You're not changing my mind about the couch Teresa." His chuckle surprised her as he bent down to her level taking her broken arm gently in his hands.

"Damn it. Come on Jane it's out there and this desk is right here. Why does it matter where we have sex? The privacy of my own office is better than the bullpen, we could get caught!" Lisbon was trying to keep her voice steady and calm but she knew that there was no way to keep him from knowing she was terrified of someone seeing them.

"Live a little, no one is here. Well not on this floor anyway so we're safe. I want to make love to you on my couch, it's the one place I spend most of my time during the day. I want there to be some good memories on it." She could feel herself giving in to those hypnotic eyes of his, finding it a little funny that she was actually considering it.

"What about the night security guard?" Now she was just coming up with anything that popped into her head. There had to be a way she could convince him before he ended up convincing her.

"Meh. Doesn't make rounds until three, if we hurry I might be finished with you by then." Running out of ideas she looked up into his bright smiling face and closed the distance between them quite forcefully. Her lips collided with his as her good hand tugged the buttons on his vest trying to get him to just give him. It seemed to be working as he threw the piece of clothing to the side and let her work on his shirt.

Jane decided she could have her way, for now and gave in to the kiss by teasing her bottom lip with tongue. It wasn't everyday that Teresa Lisbon offered sex on her desk so he wasn't going to entirely take the offer for granted. His hands traveled down her sides, around her hips and came to rest on her ass, pulling her closer. He'd make her believe she was going to get what she wanted but in reality he was going to get what he wanted instead. It was the perfect plan as long as he didn't accidentally forget it. The way she pressed against him it was possible he might forget to breathe. She pulled away grinning mischievously while caressing the flesh of his shoulders and sliding the fabric of his shirt down his arms.

"So I win?" He didn't give her any verbal response instead he pushed her down against the desk and crawled over her, not exactly professional but since when did he ever act professional while in this building. She wasn't wasting any time, her hands found his zipper before he could stop her. He wanted to slow it down but she wasn't having any of it. Trying his best to ignore her wandering hands he let his mouth blaze a trail from down her jaw to her neck. Her nimble hands were not easy to ignore either, they pushed at his pants effectively making them drop as he climbed off of her. "What..."

Pulling her back up into a sitting position, he took residence between her legs, smiling brightly when they wrapped around his waist. Everything was going as planned and she wouldn't see it coming. He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her green eyes before asking the most important question of the night while standing there in only his boxer-briefs.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was soft and melodic as she nodded and pressed further into his warmth.

"Against my better judgement."

"Good." Without waiting for her to come up with a question about why he'd ask such a thing, he hoisted her up smiling even more when her legs tightened around him and one arm draped around his neck. Her eyes grew wide as she gripped tighter but he didn't move, just continued to stand holding her up like that while his lips descended on hers. He knew it'd be enough of a distraction for a few seconds. Mapping out the interior of her mouth with his tongue served as a distraction technique as he took the first couple of steps towards the door. She knew they were moving but at the moment she didn't care and after only a couple of steps he stopped. It didn't even register that the great Patrick Jane had just pulled one over on her, until her back hit the cool leather of his couch. Frantically pushing at his shoulders she managed to get him to let go as her eyes flew open to confirm what she already knew.

"Damn it Jane, I said no."

"Not recently. Figured you might've changed your mind." Before she could get up he climbed on top of her, pinning her down. It wasn't fair that he had managed to play a trick on her by seducing her first. The elevator was right there and yet he didn't seem to mind at all that anybody could come in and see them lying in a very compromising position in only their underwear.

"Patrick..." She knew her voice sounded much like that of a whiny child but right now she just wanted to run back to the confines of her office. Nice and safe office. His eyes met hers and she couldn't even form the rest of her sentence.

"Please?" She whimpered when his mouth met hers only to pull away before she could respond. "Please?" He let his bare chest weigh down on her as he pressed a softer kiss to her jaw.

"You're seducing me."

"It's working. Just close your eyes babe, you'll forget all about it." One last fleeting glance in the direction of the elevator and then she trained her attention on him. She didn't close her eyes but she did watch as he slipped his hands behind her back to unfasten her bra. She couldn't believe she was doing this out in the open, where her colleagues spent hours everyday. She'd probably die of embarrassment if any of them ever found out. It wasn't that she wasn't adventurous when it came to sexual matters it was just that this was different. A soft gasp filled the air when his teeth clasped one of her nipples firmly but gently. The bra was dropped to the floor, forgotten and unwanted as his mouth worked wonders on the newly exposed skin.

"If we get caught and I lose my job, I'm shooting you." He chuckled against the soft flesh of her breast before letting his fingers dip into the waistband of her panties. She pushed against his hand as he slid the clothing down her legs, giving away how much she really did want this.

"I'll take my chances." He didn't give her a chance to voice the witty come back that was on her tongue, instead he silenced her with a gentle loving kiss. He wanted this to be special and quick wouldn't cut it in his book. She picked up on the pace immediately and set her hands to work on the last barrier between them. Her hand brushed against his hardened member making him hiss against her lips at the contact. Her laugh was dripping with arousal as she pushed the material down and let him kick them off.

When skin met skin they both sighed, this was what they were both wanting. Ever since the first time he couldn't get enough of her, it was like a new addiction. Lisbon no longer cared that they were on his couch all she cared about was his touch caressing the inside of her thigh. His fingers teased her core causing her to moan against his shoulder. There was no way he'd be able to hold on if she kept biting at his neck.

"I need you Jane." He loved the way her voice got all breathy when she was turned on. He loved the way she looked when she lost all control and finally let go. He loved the way she always said she _needed_ him, like if she didn't have him she'd go insane. He loved the way she dressed. He loved the way she smiled. He loved her. It wasn't something he had been expecting, but that didn't make it any less true. Now wasn't the time to say it though so he bit his tongue and gently pushed her legs apart. As soon as he entered her the emotions took over. It was no longer himself controlling his body as his hips picked up a languid rocking motion. He let her bury her face in his neck and held her tight as they moved as one. Their bodies slid together creating a delicious friction that he never wanted to end. It was too good, too pleasurable, too perfect. His lips found every visible inch of of skin before finally landing on her mouth to let his tongue tangle with hers.

Lisbon arched her back pushing herself further into him, making him groan out her name. He knew that they'd make love on the couch, but he didn't realize that he would also anounce that he had fallen for her in the same night. Jane knew he must have hit the right place as she tightened around him while whimpering softly. This was the only time he'd ever seen her be so uninhibited and girly. The Teresa Lisbon whimpered, moaned, and occasionally screamed in bed. He had actually expected her to be the quiet, silent type.

Wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could before he fell over the edge, he let his hand trail down between their bodies to find that sweet spot that could make her lose it. She was already on the edge and with every thrust of his hips she came closer and closer to falling over. He just needed to push her but before he even had the chance she pulled his hand away.

"No, already so...close." Keeping the pace as slow as he could take it, he kept up the rhythym never faltering as she clung to him with her eyes closed tightly. He loved her pretty greens.

"Open your eyes Teresa. Please." She obliged and as soon as she could see the unguarded emotion in his, she lost it. Her muscles contracted around him as she cried out into the silence. Nothing prepared him for the sensations of her coming undone in his arms. It was different this time, more powerful he could tell just by the way she tensed up. Something had happened he just wasn't sure what that something was. He didn't have a chance to try and figure it out before her orgasm tore his own out of him unexpectedly. He held himself up on his arms so he wouldn't crush her as his thrusts became frantic. The pleasure he experienced was mind numbing. Pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder he let her go. She was shaking as she fell back against the cushions and his heart immediately sped up as his hips stopped their motions. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmhm."

"You're shaking. I didn't hurt your arm did I? I totally forgot I'm sorry." Apparently Lisbon knew that his arms were growing tired, her hand pressed against his back forcing him down to rest. He let his head find a comfortable spot right above her breasts as she smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair and ignoring the cast on her arm.

"I'm okay Patrick. I can't believe we just did that." Her cheeks were flushed a pretty rose color making her look so radiant that he couldn't resist nuzzling his face into her neck. Her laugh could be heard echoing around the floor and he knew that he needed to tell her.

"I need to tell you something, it's important."

"I'm listening." Raising up to meet her gaze he let one hand brush the hair back from her face and settle against her cheek.

"I love you." Three words that just slipped out with no explanation behind them could change everything, and for once Patrick Jane had no idea what she was thinking. He was putting himself on the line for the first time since he'd said the words to his wife. An untimely interruption kept her from answering, the elevator dinged and both of them jumped off the couch in shock, grabbing underwear off the floor, charging into her office, and hoping that no one had seen them.

Laughing so hard they could barely stand up, Jane didn't expect an answer but she surprised him by caressing his cheek.

"I'm glad you love me, because I fell for you a long time ago. I love you Patrick." Not even bothering to peek outside to see who it was that interrupted them, they put her desk to good use, as well as her couch.

**XXXMMMMMMMMMMXXXXXXXXMMMMMMMMMMXXX**

The sunlight filled the bullpen as Jane walked over to his couch smiling brightly as he sat down with his morning tea. Exchanging hellos with Cho and Van Pelt as he done so. Last night, well this morning had been amazing. He'd admitted to loving Teresa Lisbon which was a huge accomplishment for him. Plus now his couch had been christened and served to remind him of sweat slicked bodies sliding together as one. Normally that thought would probably make him get up and move, but not when those bodies had been his and Lisbon's. Lying down he placed the cup of tea on the floor and closed his eyes as Rigsby walked in from the kitchen area.

"Have any of you seen Lisbon this morning? She's smiling. Maybe she should have broken her arm ages ago." Jane could barely stifle a chuckle that threatened to spill out, everyone knew Lisbon was not a morning person. And it was a rare occasion when she 'actually' truly smiled.

Cho quirked his eyebrow as Van Pelt just shook her head. The woman in question waltzed in with a cheery 'Mornin' everyone' and headed straight to her office flashing a quick glance in Jane's direction. The asian man's voice stopped her before she could get there.

"Uh Boss?, Is that yours?" She had no idea what he was talking about until she turned around to see him looking over in the corner near the leather couch. A green lace bra lay, sprawled out for anyone to see if they looked close enough. Her cheeks burned red as she hastily ran over to grab it up off the floor. This was completely humiliating and exactly why she didn't want to have sex with Jane on that damn couch!

"It must've fallen out of one of my overnight bags." She couldn't meet anyone's gaze as her face flushed even brighter at the lame muttered excuse. Cho simply nodded while staring over at Jane, the smile on his face just made him want to get them back for what he had seen. Last night he had forgotten his cell phone and didn't even notice until a few hours later. He never should have come back after it.

"Or you left it when you and Jane were scrambling back to your office butt naked, after having sex on the couch." Lisbon's face was priceless, just when he thought she couldn't turn any more red, she proved him wrong. Rigsby performed the best spit take Cho had seen in a long time, managing to get coffee all over his desk while Grace just smiled and kept her head down.

"Stakeout duty. 3 months Cho. Rigsby get that cleaned up before I come back, Grace I want you to see what you can find out about a corporation called MentImports and Jane....just stop smiling!" Retreating back into the safety of her office she felt horribly embarrassed and wondered how she'd face anyone after this. Damn Jane. She knew his smile only grew as she practically ran in here. This was all his fault and it all started with a game of I Spy.

**A/N: Just so everyone knows I started my friends with benefits story its called Take Away. Hope you enjoy that one too. It's really good if I do say so myself :) ~ Rina**

**Also I want to thank each and every person who reviewed. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!!! **


End file.
